The present invention relates to woodworking machines and, more particularly, to a work clamp for use in a woodworking machine to hold down the workpiece for cutting.
In order to cut a number of wooden materials at a time, a work clamp is necessary to hold down wooden materials on the table of the woodworking machine. A satisfactory work clamp for this purpose shall have the advantages of compact structure, high workpiece clamping power, ease of use, less table space occupation.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a work clamp for woodworking machines, which is easy to operate. It is another object of the present invention to provide a work clamp for woodworking machines, which positively holds down the workpiece for processing when locked. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a work clamp for wood-working machines, which is compact and, requires less installation space To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the work clamp comprises a guide bar; a fixed clamping plate fixedly fastened to the guide bar, the fixed clamping plate having a clamping face disposed at a bottom side thereof; a movable clamping plate mounted on the guide bar and driven to move along the guide bar relative to the fixed clamping plate, the movable clamping plate having a clamping face disposed at a bottom side thereof and facing the clamping face of the fixed clamping plate for clamping workpiece between the fixed clamping plate and the movable clamping plate; and a control device adapted to lock the movable clamping plate and to control movement of the movable clamping plate on the guide bar relative to the fixed clamping plate to further adjust the pitch between the clamping face of the fixed clamping plate and the clamping plate of the movable clamping plate.